A Little Thing Called Trust
by taiyourshoes
Summary: L&J: From Lily's pov, a one-shot! Lily: I've never been able to trust people. That's my one flaw. But of course, James Potter had to come along and, well, you'd trust him too...


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any names, places, or things from the Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling.  
  
A Little Thing Called Trust  
  
One-Shot  
  
By: Taiyourshoes  
  
I've never been able to trust people. That's my one flaw--okay, that's one of my bigger flaws, anyways. But of course, James Potter had to come along and make everything go all topsy-turvy and dazzling like a big flash of brilliance. And, well, you'd trust him too...  
  
I hadn't expected to fall in love though. That much totally stumped me. One day I was sitting there in the library, squinting down at the text because of the glare of the paper. And then... I looked up.  
  
James had been really nice--I mean it, REALLY, REALLY nice--since the beginning of the year. I guessed he was taking his position of Head Boy seriously or something, or he'd faced some sort of major changes in his life since he'd been absent for a while last year. And that's when I realized, seeing the setting sun cascading through the windows and casting a shadow on his features, making him seem even more striking than ever before, that he'd just... grown up.  
  
Where was the bullying toe-rag I'd known all my life? (Well, not ALL my life, since I'd only met him when I first came to Hogwarts, which, let's face it, wasn't all that long ago.) Who was this boy, adorned in his Hogwarts uniform (though minus the tie) sitting before me? His hair was in disarray, and yet, he wasn't trying to make it any messier. He was just sitting there, looking down at the text he was poring over with a little frown.  
  
I remembered then, that time at the beginning of the year when we were discussing Hogwarts business. The summer air lingered on the grounds, as a delightful breeze played at my hair. The sun smelled sweet, and the owls flew overhead in such a lethargic manner. I could relate, I really could. We slumped down under a tree and looked out at the water.  
  
I didn't remember what he'd told me then, but I laughed. And then he got up and helped me to my feet... only to push me into the water.  
  
He jumped in right after me, and I had to admit, it was just about the most fun I'd had with... anyone. I splashed him playfully and tried to get out, realizing how terrible my uniform would look if I didn't get a drying charm on it immediately, but he grabbed me and dragged me back in.  
  
It really wasn't very fun anymore. He was looking too roguishly handsome and he was laughing and making me laugh and I was really thinking something weird was happening to me. So I did what any uncertain sixteen-year-old would do: I slapped him and climbed out of the water with some sort of comment about his stupid antics.  
  
And that's why we were in the library. It was the only place he-- and I, for that matter-- knew I couldn't bop him upside the head.  
  
But, like I said, he was just sitting there, looking all intense and attentive. And I don't know what came over me.  
  
But I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He kind of blinked and his head whipped around so fast he must have cricked his neck. He let out a vehement, "Ow," and gave me this incredulous, unblinking stare.  
  
I was blushing furiously and I really didn't know what I was doing, leaned over only inches from James Potter, who was someone that, for years, I wouldn't give the time of day.  
  
But I realized then that I had learned something from him, with the fun days we had and the deep conversations we'd have later.  
  
He'd taught me to trust.  
  
And I did trust him. And loving him was simply a plus.  
  
So yeah, when James Potter asked me what my biggest flaw was, I told him.  
  
I said it was that I hadn't trusted him all along.  
  
The End  
  
Taiyourshoes: Review please and give me your input, and I'll love you forever! This fic was mainly my break from my other fic, which I'm trying to finish right now (or at least chapter 7...) Read that if you haven't! 


End file.
